Naruto: The Shinigami's Chosen One
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Summary is down below
1. Secrets Revealed

**He has kept a secret for 13 long years, and now with permission from the Hokage, he can finally reveal his secret, how will the Elemental Nations deal with the Shinigami's Chosen One,**

**Zanpakuto/Kido Using/Hollow Naruto**

* * *

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking, and I am doing something that I've been wanting to do for a while, here it is,

This is the Rewrite of Naruto of the Zanpakuto, I decided to make it sound more sense and do something a little different, and Naruto having every single Kekkei Genkai that exists makes him too overpowered, so I decided to do only the abilities of the Shinigami from Bleach,

Naruto has kept a secret for 13 years, only the Hokage, the Ichirakus and his himes knew the secret, Naruto has had a power that makes the Sharingan look like a second rate Kekkei Genkai, he has had this power ever since he became the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he was blessed with the powers of the Shinigami (Bleach Shinigami, if you're new to the anime),

He kept it and his true skills hidden from everyone, until the Preliminary Rounds with permission from the Hokage,

I changed the graduation age to 17, I believe that should be the correct age for being allowed into the shinobi forces, who just lets twelve year old children be shinobi and kunoichi out in the world where anything bad could happen to them, I mean really, why would the ninja villages do that?,

The Harem has been changed, instead of that massive harem, I decided to shorten it,

Here is the Harem,

**Harem**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Shion**

**Shizuka**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Shizune Kato**

**Konan**

**Kurami (Female Kyuubi)**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Female Zanpakuto Spirits in the Harem:**

**Sode no Shirayuki**

**Zabimaru (Chimpette, don't know what to call her)**

**Haineko**

**Tobiume**

**Katen Kyokotsu (Katen & Kyokotsu)**

**Suzumebachi**

That's the harem, although I'm thinking about adding Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Temari and Mei Terumi and then set the harem in stone,

Reason for Tenten is because of his Zanpakuto and she'll be very interested and eager to wield it,

Reason for Kurotsuchi is because of a little alliance pact that the Yondaime Hokage and the Sandaime Tsuchikage made years ago sometime during the Third Shinobi World War,

Reason for Temari is because of the same alliance pact that the Yondaime Hokage made with the Yondaime Kazekage years ago,

Reason for Mei Terumi is also because of the alliance pact the Yondaime Hokage made with the Terumi Clan when the Bloodline War was still going on, and the pact will happen because Mei Terumi would become the Godaime Mizukage,

Hope that is more better to those who may believe that Naruto is Overpowered in "Naruto of the Zanpakuto",

Let's get right on to it,

Now there will be a scene on how Naruto got the Shinigami's Blessing, it will be in a later chapter,

**Shinigami's Blessing for Naruto**

**Zanpakuto**

**Hollowfication**

**Kido**

and those are the powers that the Shinigami blessed Naruto with,

And to clear things up, Naruto does indeed have the Hogyoku, however he only uses it when he has no choice,

Bashing: Sasuke/Civilians/Elders

Evil: Danzo/Orochimaru/Jiraiya

Reasons for the characters being bashed and evil will be explained at the end of the chapter,

Here we go!

"**Zanpakuto Speech/Zanpakuto Techniques/Jutsu/Bijuu**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Bleach, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), and Tite Kubo (Bleach)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed**

17 year old Naruto Uzumaki and his team got to the tower for the next part of the exams, Naruto also got to meet the other teams that passed.

One team from Kiri, one team from Oto, one team from Suna, one team from Iwa, one team from Kumo and one from Nadeshiko, Naruto got to know them and he also met with a red haired girl named Karin, and after learning of her Uzumaki heritage, he revealed to her his Uzumaki heritage and they formed a sibling bond, he also formed a sibling bond with the girl from Oto, she was Kin.

Naruto also went to the Hokage and told him of the Orochimaru confrontation and he removed the Five Pronged Seal

Later that night, Naruto was asleep and he was in his subconscious, talking to and spending time with his Zanpakuto Spirits, Inner Hollow, which he dubbed Menma and Kurami the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he has kept them a secret for 13 years, they knew that if the civilians ever found out about them, then they would try and get the Zanpakuto handed to Sasuke because of him being an Uchiha, and they absolutely abhor that mentally unstable spoiled brat.

Naruto treated them like family, although some of the female Zanpakuto spirits have romantic feelings for him which he was fine with, as he was eligible for the Clan Restoration Act.

One of the Zanpakuto spirits says "**You seem troubled Naruto, is something wrong?**", and Naruto looks to see Senbonzakura and says "Of course Senbonzakura, I'm just wondering what would happen if the civilian council finds out about you guys and try to force me to give you guys to Sasuke-teme.".

"**They are fools and will do no such thing Naruto, Hiruzen will make sure of it.**" Senbonzakura reassured Naruto.

"**If they try and force you to give us to that duck butt haired bastard, I'll kill them all.**" growled a demon-like humanoid, and Naruto says "As much as the idea is tempting Kazeshini, but we can't kill them, that will just make me no better than them.".

"**We are with you until the very end Naruto.**" said a middle aged man wearing sunglasses while having an invisible wind blowing, and Naruto smiles "Thanks Zangetsu.".

Naruto spent all night in his subconscious with his Zanpakuto Spirits, Inner Hollow Menma and Kurami the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he knew that the time to reveal his secret was near.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and his team were on the arena floor with the other genin that have passed and recieve the speech from Hayate Gekko and the Hokage.

The Preliminary Exams went under way.

(The fights up until Naruto's fight with Kiba are like the anime)

"Yahoooooooooooooo!" cheered Kiba as they look to see the screen.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs.. Naruto Uzumaki**

"We got this in the bag Akamaru, we'll beat that deadlast." said Kiba with a smirk and he gets to the arena floor.

Naruto jumps over the railing and lands on his feet expertly surprising everyone except the Hokage, Anko and Kurenai.

Naruto then says "I'm not the same deadlast at the academy Kiba, you should be more careful about judging people, especially on their appearance.", and the arrogant Kiba says "You're still the deadlast of the class, and I'll enjoy defeating you in the most humiliating way possible.".

Naruto sighs and says "That arrogant mouth of yours is going to be the death of you.", and that caught everyone by surprised, except the Hokage and two certain jonins, Naruto said something that was something that they never expected him to say, it was so not Naruto.

Naruto looks to the Hokage and Hiruzen seeing the look on Naruto's face and with a smile, he nods.

Naruto grins at this, he can finally reveal his secret.

"This will be over quick." said Kiba arrogantly, and Naruto says "For you, yes.".

Kiba growled at this, and Hayate asks "Ready?".

They nod and Hayate says "Hajime".

Kiba charges full speed at Naruto who just stands there with a bored look on his face.

And just as he was about to hit Naruto, he just suddenly disappears like he was never there.

Kiba stumbles a bit and looks around for Naruto and he sees Naruto reappear.

"What was that, are you cheating Dobe?" he growled, and Naruto says "In the shinobi world, nothing is fair, we do whatever we can to get the job done, and I'm just getting started, time for you to witness my true power.".

"What's that supposed to mean, what true power?" asked a confused Kiba.

"It means that the villagers are not the only ones with secrets, I've kept a secret from everyone, except the Hokage for 13 years, and now with his permission, I can finally reveal it." said Naruto with a smirk.

He gets his sword out and gets into a stance that nobody recognizes, and they then sense a very strong power radiating from Naruto and he calls out, "Lets see who is stronger, the canine or the feline.".

This confused everyone, and Naruto yells out "**Grind, Pantera**", and the arena is cloaked with a smokescreen and when the smokescreen dies down, everyone is stunned at Naruto's appearance, his teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body.

His hair became very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like and he now wears a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead.

He looked like a humanoid panther, and Naruto gives out a scream and it generated a shockwave, powerful enough to knock almost everyone off their feet.

'What the hell is this, a shockwave?, he can generate this much power just by screaming?' thought almost everyone in the arena.

"Well, this is unexpected." said Omoi in shock.

"Is this some kind of henge?" asked Karui in awe.

"What is this power?" asked Yugito in surprise.

"Since when did Naruto have this power?" asked Ino in surprise.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru lazily.

"I've never seen this kind of power before." said Choji in surprise.

"This is nothing special." said Neji not caring at all, but he was indeed somewhat impressed with the power as he did a good job hiding his surprise.

"I have found my eternal rival." yelled Rock Lee with a fire in his eyes as his sensei shared the same idea that his student has a eternal rival of his own.

"So that's what the sword he has can do." said Tenten as she is more interested in the sword Naruto wields.

"He can use this kind of power, what kind of power is it?" asked Kankuro in shock.

"This is interesting, guess him saying that he has a secret is true." said Temari eyeing Naruto.

"He'll prove my existance." said Gaara with crazed but interested look on his face as the Bijuu inside him is telling him to be careful of Naruto's power.

"That's an unusual power." said Kurotsuchi with surprise and interest as she eyes Naruto as well, her teammates were starring in fear of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata with a blush seeing her crush in a different form.

"Always full of surprises." said Shino with interest and amusment.

'So he and Hokage-sama decided that it was time to reveal it.' thought Anko and Kurenai with knowing smiles.

Shizuka is looking at Naruto with interest and wonder 'Could he be the promised one I've been searching for?' she thought, she had admit that Naruto looked hot in her point of view.

"Kakashi-sensei, what has happened to Naruto, why does he look like that?" asked Sakura, and Kakashi says "I don't know.", he was in shock as he never knew about this from Naruto.

Kiba is in shock at this, he always mistook the sword Naruto had as a normal katana, 'This is what his sword can do, what other tricks and secrets does he have up his sleeve?' he thought.

Naruto charges at Kiba who barely had time to react and Naruto nails him so hard he gets knocked into the wall and loses consciousness.

'**That was just sad.**' said Pantera, and Naruto says 'I know, but this proves that you shouldn't underestimate nor overestimate your opponents.'.

Naruto's appearance goes back to normal.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate, and people were still in shock at what they had just witnessed, here the deadlast was able to defeat Kiba in one blow.

Shizuka was still staring at Naruto thinking 'He's perfect, he is without a doubt the one.', and the Nadeshiko sensei sees this and asks "Something on your mind Shizuka-sama?".

Shizuka says "I just found the one to fight for the battle I was promised for.", she was promised that she would fight a shinobi of unrivaled power and she just found him.

'What was that power just now?, Naruto never showed this during the missions.' thought Kakashi, then he realised what Naruto said before he used the power, 'It means that the villagers are not the only ones with secrets.', so that's what he meant.

Naruto walks up and stands where he was before he fought Kiba.

"Naruto, what was that power just now?" asked Kakashi hoping to know what exactly the power his student used against Kiba was, Sakura was curious as well.

"That was a power that I've been blessed with since birth." said Naruto, and he continues his explaination "It's a power that only I can use, this sword right here that was always mistaken as a normal katana, this is a Zanpakuto also known as a Soul Cutter, and it is not the only power I was blessed with, the other powers you'll see in the future when the time comes.".

"Why keep it hidden?" asked Sakura, and Naruto asks "Remember the Civilian Council?".

"Oh right, them." said Kakashi now understanding why Naruto kept the power hidden.

"What blessed you with this power Naruto?" asked Sakura, and the answer shocked them both "Whenever you believe me or not, the one who blessed me with this power was actually the Shinigami himself." said Naruto with a smirk.

"I told the Hokage about this power and he was surprised at this, and remembered a tale that was said that the one who is blessed with this power would be known as the Shinigami's Chosen One, and the Hokage told me to keep this power hidden until he gave me the okay to finally reveal it." said Naruto with a smirk.

"So when Hokage-sama nodded to you...?" asked Sakura, and Naruto says "It was finally time to reveal it.".

"Oh no." said a voice, and they look to see the next match, this made one person feel uncomfortable about it.

**Neji Hyuuga vs.. Hinata Hyuuga**

Neji gives a smirk and says "This won't take long." and he walk down to the arena as Hinata is doing the same.

As they're on the floor, Neji is just going on about his fate crap and is breaking Hinata's confidence.

"You should just quit Hinata-sama, fate has decreed me the winner of this match." said Neji with a scowling smirk.

Hinata was about to, when suddenly "Hinata, don't let this delusional jackass tell you that you can't win, show him the inner fighter of the Hyuuga." said Naruto encouragingly.

That gave Hinata her confidence back, and she gets into stance and Neji does so as well with a scowl, "Ready?" asked Hayate, they nod and then Hayate says "Hajime".

Neji charges and then it was a battle of the Gentle Fist Taijutsu Style, and after some time Neji gets the upper hand and keeps breaking Hinata's confidence, but Naruto's words of encouragment were enough to make her keep going until Neji struck her in the chest, which caused her to fall to the ground unable to move.

As Hayate declared Neji the winner, Neji then charges Hinata with the intent to kill, but was stopped by the senseis.

"You already won the match, and yet you would kill your own cousin?" asked an outraged Kurenai, and the ever arrogant Neji says "She is nothing but a Hyuuga Disgrace and she will die a disgrace, fate has declared it.".

They see Naruto tending to Hinata, and he has his hands glowing green above Hinata's chest, "Hinata is very lucky that it was the lung that got struck instead of the heart, otherwise it would have been worse, she would have been crippled and robbed of her career as a kunoichi." he said, and Kurenai goes up to them and asks "How is she doing?".

"One of her lungs is collapsed, nothing I can't fix in a hurry." said Naruto, and he heals up Hinata with no problems.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" asked Kakashi, and Naruto says "It's actually called medical kido, but yes I do.".

Naruto turns and glares at Neji and says "You better pray that you don't have me as an opponent in the finals, because I will make you suffer for what you did to Hinata.".

"Not likely, fate has declared your win as a fluke." said Neji with a scowl, and Naruto says "To hell with your fate beliefs, everyone knows that fate is another lie told by their superiors, nothing is written that cannot be unwritten."

Neji gets angry at his remark and was about to attack when "Stand down Neji Hyuuga, otherwise you'll be disqualified from the Chuunin Exams." said Hiruzen with his voice in full authority making Neji back down but not before he glares at Naruto.

**(Other matches are from Canon Naruto, and the non-canon fights are because I'm too lazy to do them)**

The winners of the other battles were Shizuka, Fu, Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu, Gaara, Kankuro, Karui, Samui and Temari.

Naruto and the other Genin that won their matches were now standing in front of the Hokage and the other Jonin.

"Congratulations for making it past the Preliminary Round of the Chuunin Exams, next is the Finals, which will take place next month." said Hiruzen, and Karui asks "A month?, why would we have to wait a month to take the finals?".

"For by now your opponents have seen your skills and abilities, for the month will give you time to come up with new techniques and abilities to get the upper edge against you." said Hiruzen.

"That makes sense." said Naruto with humor, and some snicker at this.

One by one people draw a number for who they may or may not be facing in the finals.

"Now, from left to right say the number that you've drawn." said the Hokage.

"I got 6." said Gaara emotionlessly.

"Hey, what do you know, number 1." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Troublesome, I got 9." said Shikamaru lazily.

"I have 10." said Temari with a smirk.

"Number 2." said Neji with a stern look.

"My number is 8." said Shino unchangingly.

"Number 7." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"I drew number 4." said Dosu.

"Number 12." said Yugito with a smirk.

"Number 3." said Shizuka with a small smile.

"I drew 11." said Kurotsuchi with an unseeable smirk.

"I got 14." said Samui with a unreadable expression on her face.

"I drew number 13." said Karui with anticipation.

"And so then, Sasuke will be number 5, and the battles are of the next month." said Hiruzen.

* * *

**(Match Line-ups)**

**Naruto Uzumaki vs.. Neji Hyuuga**

**Shizuka vs.. Dosu Kinuta**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs.. Gaara of the Desert**

**Kankuro vs.. Shino Aburame**

**Shikamaru Nara vs.. Temari**

**Kurotsuchi vs.. Yugito Nii**

**Karui vs.. Samui**

* * *

(End of Match Line-Ups)

'Perfect, I can knock his ego and pride down by many pegs.' thought Naruto with a smirk as the other contestants were having their own thoughts on the opponents that they are going to face in the finals.

"The matches are assigned, now best of luck on your training for the Finals next month." said Hiruzen.

And everyone walk their separate ways and Naruto stays behind to talk to the Sandaime about the up coming invasion that Orochimaru is planning thanks to the information provided by Karin and Kin.

Hiruzen also wanted to tell Naruto something when they got back to his office, and so they shunshined back to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen and Naruto talk about training plans and Hiruzen says "Well Naruto-kun, I think I may have someone in mind of training you for your match against Neji, but I doubt you'll like it.".

"Who is it?" asked Naruto curiously, and Hiruzen says "It's Jiraiya, he is one of my students, a member of the Sanin and the self-proclaimed super pervert.".

"My failure of a godfather?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes, and Hiruzen nods as he is well aware that Jiraiya would rather leave Naruto to fend for himself instead of doing his responsibilities as Naruto's godfather.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I understand that you're more than capable of fighting against Neji, but think of this as keeping a very close eye on Jiraiya, you see ever since I've first trained him, I noticed a lust for power in his eyes, Jiraiya believed himself to be a valient and noble shinobi, but I only saw darkness in his heart, this I also noticed with Orochimaru, the only student I will consider my true student is Tsunade Senju as she inherited her grandmother's stubborness and her grandfather's kindness." said Hiruzen, and Naruto realized what Hiruzen was getting at, it wasn't just for Naruto to train, it was also to keep a watchful eye on Jiraiya's intentions.

"Of course jiji, I'll keep a very close eye on him." said Naruto with a evil grin, and Hiruzen smile and says "I know you will.".

Naruto leaves and Hiruzen looks out the window and says to himself "So, we have the threat of not only Danzo, but also Orochimaru and Jiraiya, how my students have fallen into darkness, I know the crimes they have commited behind my back, once we have proof of their evil intentions of what they believe is protecting Konoha when really it is destroying it from the inside out, then we'll have them arrested and executed for their crimes, just need to play my cards right.".

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is heading towards where Jiraiya would most likely be, the hot-springs on the women's side, and he realized that Anko and Kurenai were also there as well as Yugao and Hana, and he becomes very mad at the thought of his bastard failure of a godfather peeping on some of his himes, he would make Jiraiya suffer for sure.

And as he got there he was right, Jiraiya was there peeping on his himes for his smut which he calls research, he walks right up to him and throws him into the women's side of the Hot-Spring, hearing the females inside yelling and beat the hell out of Jiraiya was music to his ears.

Moments later, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana walk out fully clothed and they walk to Naruto with smiles and he smiles back and they kiss him on the cheek as a thank you for busting the old super pervert and they leave.

Jiraiya comes out and growls out "Who dares interupt my research?", and Naruto says "I dare because jiji has told me you would train me for a month to fight against Neji Hyuuga.", and Jiraiya says "Take a hike.".

Naruto then kicks him in the nuts and Jiraiya screams in pain and Naruto says "It wasn't a request, it was an order by the Hokage for you to do so.", and Jiraiya painfully grumbles about this and accepts to train him, what Jiraiya doesn't know was that Naruto was told to keep an eye on him by the Hokage.

And for the month, Naruto has 'trained' under Jiraiya and he has learned the Rasengan and was told to never use it, which Naruto saw as fear of the Rasengan falling into the wrong hands because of the greed in Jiraiya's eyes.

Naruto would be the one to expose Jiraiya's evil intentions to the public of Konoha that believe in the Sandaime.

'Let the games begin.' thought Naruto with a smirk.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Well, I just got the first chapter of the 'Naruto of the Zanpakuto' rewrite done, I know it may not be as enjoyable as the other one, but at least it would make more sense and make Naruto not all powerful,

Hope you guys understand,

Anyway, I have some ideas on which Zanpakuto would be an actually weakness to some clans in Konoha and other shinobis and kunoichis.

**Zanpakuto that I think are a perfect match for the Weakness of certain clans and ninjas:**

Hyuuga Clan: Sakanade

Yamanaka Clan: Kyoka Suigetsu

Nara Clan: Senbonakura

These three are what I think are weak against when Naruto may fight one of them, if you guys don't agree, let me know which Zanpakuto would actually be better to use against them.

Reason why Sasuke is bashed is because of the Civilian Council spoiling hi rotten.

Reason why Jiraiya is evil is because of the prophecy about the Shinigami's Chosen One.

This is Bahamutsoulking signing out,

Stay tuned for 'Chapter 2: Chuunin Final Exams',

Peace!


	2. Chuunin Exam Finals

**He has kept a secret for 13 long years, and now with permission from the Hokage, he can finally reveal his secret, how will the Elemental Nations deal with the Shinigami's Chosen One,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the next chapter of 'Naruto: The Shinigami's Chosen One',

Now I read your reviews, I'm very pleased that you guys are enjoying the rewrite story,

Now the part where Naruto used Grimmjow's Zanpakuto against Kiba where Naruto was blessed with the powers of the Shinigami, well, to be perfectly honest, the Arrancar Zanpakuto may be different from Shinigami Zanpakuto but it's still a Zanpakuto,

Reason for Naruto being able to use Arrancar Zanpakuto is because of his inner hollow, hope this clears it up,

About Neji being more sinister about attempting to kill Hinata, well, I agree in the canon version was a loss of temper, but I've seen other fanfiction stories where Neji is as sinister as he is, so basically, Neji is so far in his beliefs of Fate that it has almost consumed him, so getting Neji to break out of his shell would be tough for Naruto to do,

As for adding Tenten, Temari, Kurotsuchi and Mei Terumi to the harem, guess that got an instant response, so I'll do it,

To answer the question about Kushina being alive or dead, why yes she is, she was told a lie that Naruto was dead and she left for her birth home, Uzushiogakure where she is the Godaime Uzukage,

Hinata will not, repeat NOT!, be in the harem at all, Naruto only likes her as a sister in this story, sure she'll have a crush on him but it is actually a sibling love he feels for her, this is to clear things up,

If it's something else about Hinata, then I have no grudge against her at all, it's the Hyuuga Clan pride that Neji felt to not only kill Hinata for what he calls a disgrace, but also to do what he believes is avenging his father,

And I know that things are different from the canon version, but that's basically what it's about, I actually want it to be a mix of more fanon and little canon,

I also got a review request for Ino to join the harem, I'll think about and let you guys decide if she should join or not,

There was also one for Samui to join, I'm actually surprised at that, I'll let you guys decide if she should or not,

I also got a question about how Senbonzakura would be a weakness for the Nara Clan, well the reason why I think that is because Senbonzakura would destroy the shadow and create a shield against them, this is my reason,

About the females from the Bleach Anime for the harem, well to tell you the truth, it's basically a story where Naruto has the power of every Zanpakuto in the Bleach Anime, the canon Zanpakuto anyway,

And a fem Kyoka Suigetsu for the harem, I like the idea, so if you guys want I'll put her in the harem of female Zanpakuto Spirits,

I also recieved a review to add Yugito, Fu as well as Samui, with Yugito and Fu being female Jinchuuriki meaning that they had hardships as well and them being in Naruto's lovelife would allow them to be happy,

Let's see what Naruto is up to, shall we?,

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chuunin Exam Finals**

One month has gone by pretty quick for Naruto, for he has learned the Summoning Jutsu and because Jiraiya's fear of a powerful technique such as the Rasengan getting used into the hands of an enemy village.

During his month of training, Naruto also saved Kin and Karin from Oto nin trying to get them for plans of Orochimaru, for Kin it was to be used as a sacrifice for the Reanimation Jutsu, for Karin it was that her chakra could replenish the chakra of others as she would have them bite on her body which would explain the bite marks on her, Naruto was also told about another potential Uzumaki Clan Member named Tayuya, and Naruto promised Kin that he would save her and they would be family.

Naruto shunshins to the statium for the Finals.

* * *

(Arena)

Naruto appears and walks to the line of the genin that passed the Preliminary Rounds, he is waiting for the chance to beat Neji and knock his pride and ego down by several pegs.

They noticed that Dosu is not present, and the new proctor said that Dosu was found dead and therefore Shizuka would advance to the next round and would face the winner of round 1.

As the new proctor for the third part of the Chuunin Exams named Genma Shiranui gave his speech to the contestants, Hiruzen was talking to the other kages that came to the Finals to watch the action.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

Hiruzen is watching from his kage chair and he sees the other kages arrive and he says "Welcome to the Finals fellow kages, I hope your trip was non-troubling.".

"It went very well Hiruzen, thanks for asking." said Onoki, and one of the kages looks to be staring at Naruto with a look of surprise on her face, she looks at Hiruzen with narrowed eyes and asks "How is my son still alive Hiruzen?, I was told he was dead.".

Hiruzen and the other kages look shocked at this, the female kage has a son in the Chuunin Exam Finals, and Hiruzen asks "Where did you learn that Uzukage-sama?".

"One of your Anbu told me." she said, and a surprised Hiruzen says "I don't remember sending an Anbu to say that Naruto was dead...", then he stopped and suddenly realized something.

"Kushina, did the Anbu have a blank mask with the kanji for 'Root' on the forehead?" asked Hiruzen hoping this would shed some light on what he is hoping isn't true, and Kushina says "Yes, why?".

"I should have known that Danzo would stoop to this level, that Anbu was a member of a Anbu group that was supposed to be disbanded and since it isn't I'll have to get more evidence to have him tried for treason." said Hiruzen with anger, and Kushina shared the same anger as Danzo has robbed her of a family with her son.

"Guess some people are commiting many things behind your back Hokage-sama." said the Mizukage, and Hiruzen says "It would appear so Mizukage-sama.".

They soon turn their attention to the arena and watch the matches.

* * *

(Arena)

Genma has just finished his speech and he says "The first match will now begin, may the contestants except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga head up to the contender's box.".

The contenders except Naruto and Neji go to the contender's box to watch the matches, and Naruto and Neji face eachother.

"You should quit now, fate has declared me the victor." said the ever arrogant Neji, and Naruto just flips him off making Neji angry and this made a lot of people laugh when they saw this.

Genma as he calms down from laughing from what Naruto did to piss Neji off for his fate beliefs, he asks "Contestants ready?", both nod and he calls out "Hajime!" and jumps out of the arena.

Naruto and Neji charge eachother and they get into a battle of hand to hand combat, and Neji is surprised that the deadlast is keeping up with him in taijutsu.

Naruto and Neji get into a grapple hold and Neji says "I have to admit, you're pretty skilled in taijutsu, let's see how you do with Kekkei Genkai, or in your case, special power.".

They break the hold and Neji does handsigns and he calls out "**Byakugan**", and he activates his Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto sees this and he says "So, you're finally using the **Byakugan**, very well, I'll use a different Zanpakuto power.", and this caught Neji's attention, 'Different?' he thought in confusion as Naruto draws his Zanpakuto.

Naruto gets into a stance different from the one in the Preliminary Rounds, and Naruto calmly says "**Collapse, Sakanade.**", and the sword hasn't changed much because the pommel on the sword became a large ring, and they noticed it rotate around Naruto's hand without him gripping the sword.

* * *

(Stands)

The crowd is in shock that the demon brat was keeping up with the Hyuuga Prodigy, and when he did a power that nobody has seen, what kind of power did he have.

Sakura sees the look of the sword and asks "What kind of sword form is that?, it hasn't even changed that much, it has a large ring at the bottom of the handle.".

"How is he doing that with the sword, it's rotating and he doesn't even have a hold of it?" asked Ino in shock.

Hinata is looking at the match with some worry, she remembered her conversation with Naruto days earlier, how he told her he liked her as a sister.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto was visiting Hinata in the hospital, Hinata was sitting on a hospital bed with Naruto sitting on a chair near the bed, and Hinata says "Naruto-kun.", and Naruto asks "Yes Hinata?".

"I was wondering but, would you go out with me?" asked Hinata with a red face, and Naruto looks at her with surprise, and with a sad smile he says "I'm very flattered Hinata, but I'm afraid that I just don't like you that way, you're like the sister I never had.".

Hinata felt her heart break a little, but he said she was like the sister he never had, well she may not be able to date him to become a part of his family, but being told that she was like the sister Naruto never had works too.

"Not what I was hoping for, but that works too." she said with a sad smile, and she says "Just don't kill Neji, I know that he attempted to kill me but he is just wanting to avenge his father for the incident that happened years ago.".

"That doesn't give him the excuse to kill you, you couldn't have been able to attack a ninja with many years of experience, but it sounds like that Neji wasn't this sinister with his intentions." said Naruto, and Hinata says "No he's not, he's too consumed with the Hyuuga Pride to realize his actions.".

"Well then, I'll just have to beat reality into him." said Naruto.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Hinata after that views Naruto as a brother instead of a crush, although she is still worried for both.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

The kages except Hiruzen were surprised at the power Naruto was displaying.

Kushina asks "So, he is using the Shinigami's Blessing in his battle?", surprising the ones that didn't know about this.

"Indeed Kushina, Naruto has kept this power a secret from the civilians for 13 years to make them think he is helpless, as a matter of fact, Naruto has gotten better at acting throughout the years." said Hiruzen with pride in his grandson-figure.

"So he is the Shinigami's Chosen One, the legend is actually true." said Mei Terumi with surprise in her fiance's abilities.

"Indeed Mizukage-sama, he will be the one to take on the 'Ultimate Enemy' in the future." said Hiruzen, and they shudder at the thought of the Ultimate Enemy.

Kushina gets confused and asks "The Ultimate Enemy?", and Hiruzen says "Yes, the story of 'The Ultimate Enemy' is basically the true story of the Rikudou Sennin.".

"Really?" asked Kushina interested in the story now.

"Yes, I'll tell you and Naruto the story after the Exams." said Hiruzen and Kushina nods.

* * *

(Contender's Box)

The Shinobi and Kunoichi were surprised at the new form Naruto's sword took, it was like he could have it take different form and have different abilities, and they don't know how right they are.

"That's an interesting sword form." said Kurotsuchi, she was interested in the blond more than ever.

"Is there anything this kid can't do with that sword?" asked Karui, she wanted to know what Naruto was capable of with the sword.

"First the animal appearance in the Preliminary Rounds, and now this, troublesome." said Shikamaru lazily.

"A new sword form, guess we'll be able to see another ability this sword can do." said Yugito, she is really eager to fight the boy now.

"No way am I fighting him if I win!" said Kankuro as he was now on edge against Naruto as the sword he has is giving him the chills.

"Wonder what other tricks he has up his sleeve." said Temari as she was eyeing her fellow blond.

"The power he has is pretty cool." said Samui, she is now looking at Naruto with wonder and awe.

"Yes, he will definitely prove my existance." said Gaara with bloodlust, he was more excited to fight the Uzumaki boy than ever to prove his existance to the world.

"Naruto will be one difficult challenge, for anybody." said Shino as he watched on with the battle.

Shizuka is staring at Naruto with anticipation and she thinks 'In the next battle, I want to see if he is worthy of being my husband, I remember our pact.'.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto and the Ice Queens of Konoha were training in the training grounds of the Forest of Death, training in his Kido, speed and kenjutsu, this was his break from 'training' with Jiraiya as the old pervert was a big pain in the ass.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" called out Anko as she fires a fireball at Naruto and he holds out his hand and he says "**Had****ō**** #33: S****ōkatsui!**" and the blue fireball fires out of his hand and it collides with Anko's fireball jutsu.

Hana charges at him with her jutsu "**Fang Over Fang!**", and she and her three Ninken partners all charge with them spinning like tops towards Naruto, then Naruto says "**Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi!**", and he creates a ball of blue energy which fires out six ropes from its center, as the ropes attach themselves to nearby trees, the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion, which caught Hana and her Ninken shocking them as they were stopped dead in their tracks.

Yugao and her clones then charges with her sword style and calls out "**Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance!**", and they attempt to slash at Naruto, and Naruto dodges all of them and pointing at Yugao's clones he says "**Hadō #4: Byakurai!**", and a couple bolts of lightning blasts from his finger destroying her clones.

Kurenai then uses her siginature genjutsu "**Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters!**", and Naruto is caught in a genjutsu which he sees himself trapped in the roots of a tree, and Kurenai emerges from the trunk of the tree and prepares to attack, and then shocking her Naruto says "**Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu.**", and the genjutsu that Kurenai caught Naruto in along with Naruto break like glass and reveals that Naruto is 10 feet away from her.

Kurenai says "Well Naruto-kun, you've gotten better with your Kido and Zanpakuto, pretty sure that almost nobody could defeat you.", and Anko says "Yeah Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun is so powerful that he is almost equal to the Sandaime in strength.".

"I wouldn't go that far Anko-chan, Naruto is strong, but not that strong." said Yugao, and Naruto says "Getting there, but not as strong.".

And then they hear, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?", and they look to see two kunoichi, Naruto recognized the one with black hair as Shizuka and he says "Yes I am, may I help you?".

And Shizuka says "I know that you know my name and who I am, and I have come here for you.", and Naruto asks "Why?".

"Did Jiraiya-sama not tell you?" asked Tokiwa, and Naruto asks "Tell me what?", and Tokiwa says "Oh, I see, guess I'll tell you, you see years ago, Jiraiya was challenged by the previous Daimyo of Nadeshiko in a marriage battle, if Jiraiya-sama lost, then he would die, but if he won, then she would marry Jiraiya-sama, but their battle ended in a draw, and they made a pact that their students would resume the marriage battle.".

"So basically, you would fight me for the marriage battle?" asked Naruto surprised and Shizuka gently takes his hands and says "Yes, please fight me Naruto, and I'll gladly make you my husband.".

Naruto asks "So when she said that she was promised that she could fight a shinobi of unimaginable power, she was meaning a student of Ero-teme?", and they look surprised at the disrespect he was using on Jiraiya.

"Why do you disrespect Jiraiya-sama?" asked Tokiwa, and Naruto says "Because that pathetic excuse of a man is my good for nothing godfather, who was supposed to take care of me when I was growing up, but he chose his spy network and his peeping what he calls research was more important than his godson.", this surprised them, Jiraiya was supposed to be the Galliant One, and yet he didn't do the one thing he was supposed to do, this made Jiraiya lose their respect.

"I also saw your special power at the Chuunin Exams, what is it?" asked Shizuka, and Naruto holds out his Zanpakuto and says "This is a Zanpakuto, it and other powers were blessed onto me by the Shinigami himself." said Naruto, and they looked like they didn't believe him but they have heard of the 'Tale of the Shinigami's Chosen One', and Naruto asks "Not convinced?".

They shake their heads and Naruto grabs his shirt and pulls it down "How about this?", and he revealed the mark on his left shoulder, the mark of the Shinigami, "Now we believe you." said Shizuka.

"Oh and when you were telling me the Marriage Battle, it sounded like you were hiding something, why is that?" asked Naruto, and Shizuka looks glum and Tokiwa says "Shizuka-sama doesn't like to talk about it.".

"It's alright I can tell him, well, in the past, I fell in love with a merchant named Sagiri and we dated in secret until it was found out and he was killed because of our villages laws, and after that I promised myself I'd never love again and I would get stronger." said Shizuka, she looked like she was gonna cry, and Naruto and the Konoha Ice Queens felt bad for her.

"Aren't you the Daimyo, that means you can make changes to the law?" asked Naruto, and Shizuka says "It's the village tradition, It can't be changed sadly.".

"You shouldn't force someone you don't love to love you, I believe in getting to know them first and then getting into a relationship, like I did with them." said Naruto as he pointed to his himes behind him making Shizuka surprised.

"You're dating all four of them?" asked Shizuka in shock, and Naruto says "I'm under a special law called the CRA, also known as the Clan Restoration Act, it allows me to marry more than one woman to restore my clans." said Naruto, and Shizuka blushed at this, and when he said clans, she asks "Clans?".

"I'm not just the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, but also the Namikaze Clan, I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage." said Naruto (Yes, Naruto knows his heritage, he was told by the Sandaime when he became a Genin, reason was because he was mature enough and can defend himself, and Naruto swore he would keep it a secret until the time was right.), Shizuka was in shock, this boy was the son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

She then thought about his words, he reminded her of Sagiri, and she then says "I'll get to know you first Naruto-kun, but first I want to make the pact with you.", and Naruto looks to his himes and asks "What do you girls think?".

"We say go for it Naruto-kun, it should help her feel love again." said Kurenai as her fellow Ice Queens agreed, and Naruto nods and says "We shall make the pact.".

Shizuka nods at this with a smile, and Naruto gets his sword out again and stabs it into the ground, and kneels, Shizuka does the same with her sword.

"I Shizuka of Nadeshiko hereby call you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to the Marriage Battle Pact." she said as she looked Naruto in the eyes, and Naruto looking her in the eyes says "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze accept the Marriage Battle Pact, and I also accept your challenge.".

They pull their swords out and then someone bursts through the trees and Shizuka and Tokiwa groan at this, Naruto asks "Who's he?".

"He is Kokuyō, and he has been challenging Shizuka-sama for her hand in marriage a lot because he wants to rule Nadeshiko." explained Tokiwa, and Shizuka sighs "You're not challenging me again are you?".

"I am, and this time I will defeat you." said Kokuyō, and Naruto steps forward and says "Too late, she already made the Marriage Battle Pact with me.".

"Then I'll defeat you to take your place in the pact." said Kokuyō, and he uses his puppet to charge and Naruto chants "**Claw Out, Ashisogi Jizo.**", and Naruto's Zanpakuto blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer, all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard.

All that saw it got an erie feeling from the sword, and Naruto jumps at Kokuyō and he stabs him in the arm getting a grunt in pain from said man.

And he says "Lucky strike, but that won't happen again when I get you on the ropes.", and then he becomes shocked and terrified, "What?, I can't move my arm." he said as he saw and felt that he couldn't move his left arm.

Naruto then kicks Kokuyō off of his puppet and makes him fall to the ground onto his back and Naruto lands on top of him stabbing the arm again getting a yell in pain from him.

"I knew your fate was sealed the moment I released Ashisogi Jizo." said Naruto with a grin, and he pulls Ashisogi Jizo out of Kokuyō's arm and that got another yell of pain from him.

"Ashisogi Jizo has a nasty habit of paralyzing the limbs of anyone it cuts." said Naruto, and this scared everybody, a sword with that kind of ability was terrifying.

"I leave you to your pain." said Naruto as he was walking away, knowing he was victorious, but Kokuyō was a sore loser and attacked Naruto while his back was turned.

Naruto suddenly chants "**Hadō #54: Haien.**" and Naruto sends a wave of purple energy from his hand at Kokuyō and when it hit him, it completely eradicated him from existance.

Ashisogi Jizo goes back to a normal Zanpakuto, and Naruto says "You won't have to worry about him no more Shizuka-chan.", and she says "Scary, but he won't bother me anymore.".

She was relieved that Kokuyō won't be a bother anymore, but she was scared of the Ashisogi Jizo ability Naruto displayed.

"So, when would you like to go out?" asked Naruto, and Shizuka says "Sometime tonight maybe?".

"Sure." said Naruto, and they talk over the date.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Shizuka blushed at the moments she went out with Naruto for a month, the more she went out with him, the more she fell in love with him.

She adored his personality, courage and drive to protect those most precious to him and his friends, she then knew that Naruto was indeed the one that she wanted to be with.

'Thank you, for giving me the chance to feel love again Naruto-kun.' she thought in happiness, thanks to Naruto she was going to be able to have someone she loves be in her life once again.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

Neji says "What kind of sword form is that, it hasn't even changed much, the only difference is the large ring at it's hilt.".

Naruto smirks as Sakanade was still spinning, "Do you smell that pleasent aroma Neji, this will get much more interesting." said Naruto, and Neji notices the world around him is beginning to move on it's own.

Neji looks around and sees that everything is upside down, even Naruto, Neji's Byakugan was on and he can't see through this at all, "What kind of genjutsu is this?" he asked in shock as he can't break free of the illusion.

"Welcome to my Inverted World Neji Hyuuga, in here, everything is in reverse, even your eyesight, your direction of incoming attacks and even injury locations are also reversed." said Naruto, and Neji asks "How is this possible?".

"Anyone that smells the pleasent pink mist Sakanade releases when it spins like I had it do a moment ago is caught in an optical illusion." said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto then charges when Sakanade and Neji thinks 'Everything is in reverse huh, so if he attacks me from in front, the attack will be behind me.', he decided to put his theory to the test, and he spins to where Naruto is and he tries to strike at Naruto, and then to his surprise, he felt the pain of being cut by a blade on his back.

'What?, it can't be, impossible, I should have been able to see him, the Byakugan allows me to see a full 360 degrees around, but he was able to get a strike on me.' thought Neji in shock, he was sure he would counter Naruto's illusion, but Naruto was still able to get a successful strike on him, the successful strike caught everyone even Hiashi by surprise that nobody expected to get past the active Byakugan.

"I see that you tried to counter my attack by spinning to where I was going to attack, nice try, but I still got a successful strike." said Naruto with a smile, and Neji is thinking of ways to try and break free of the illusion, then he remembered what Naruto said, pleasent pink mist, he decided to test this new theory.

Naruto charges at Neji and said boy then calls out "**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!**", and a dome-like shield comes up and Naruto is blasted back and to his surprise the illusion drops, Neji was smirking, his theory worked perfectly.

Everyone was shocked that Neji was able to use Rotation, especially Hiashi as the technique was usually known to the Main Family, and Neji learned it on his own, this proved that Neji was truly a genius.

Naruto gets up with a smirk, "I'm impressed Neji, truly I am, you are the fifth person to ever break free of Sakanade's shikai." he said surprising everyone that heard him.

"The fifth huh?, who were the others?" asked Neji interested, and Naruto says "The first person that did it was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the second was Kakashi Hatake, the third person was Kurenai Yuuhi and the fourth person was Anko Mitarashi.".

The three present mentioned looked proud at this, and others looked at them with shock at this intel.

"Now, I'll have to use a different ability of my Zanpakuto." said Naruto as he holds his sword in a different stance with his right hand and says "**Sting All Enemies To Death, Suzumebachi!**".

The entire sword glows white and shrinks in size, when the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Naruto's middle finger.

Neji was surprised and confused at the form of the sword, and he asks "What is that small weapon supposed to do?".

"Nigeki Kessatsu, that is the ability of Suzumebachi." said Naruto with an emotionless gaze, and Neji is surprised and shocked at the revelation.

"What you're saying is that if that blade hits me in two strikes, then I'm done for?" asked Neji, and Naruto who is looking at Neji and he grins "You're about to find out.".

And then, the two charge each other and Naruto was actually keeping up with Neji in taijutsu, and as Neji does a Gentle Fist strike and Naruto blocks with a kick, and then Naruto's leg wraps around Neji's arm and then his other foot nails Neji on the cheek.

The two break from eachother and Neji sees something appear on his shoulder, a mark that was shaped like a butterfly, and he asks "What is this power?".

"That is the Hornet's Crest, if I stab that place with Suzumebachi, then you die." said Naruto, and that scared Neji.

Naruto charges Neji and Neji gets into defencive position and Naruto fights him in taijutsu again, and another Hornet's Crest appears on Neji, this time on his left cheek.

'Another one, this is gonna be tough.' thought Neji, and Naruto smirks at his handy work.

Naruto then disappears from Neji's sight, and then Neij instinctively dodged a strike from behind, and Naruto still fights in taijutsu, and after a few moments, they break the taijutsu battle.

Neji had gained 2 new Hornet's Crests, one on his upper back, and the other was on his stomach, he was getting worn out, and Naruto somehow wasn't even tired at all, 'Thank you Uzumaki Genes.' thought Naruto happily.

Neji was getting frustrated and asks "Why do you keep fighting?, fate has declared me the victorious one, so why, why go so far for Hinata?".

"I know about your seal Neji Hyuuga." said Naruto shocking him, "What I want to know is why would go so far to kill your own cousin, I know that your father was killed in the place of Hiashi but that doesn't give you the right to try and kill her." he continued, and Neji sighs and reveals his burden and why he would go so far to kill Hinata.

"That's why I can't escape my fate, why do you defy fate?" asked Neji, and Naruto says "Because fate doesn't have the power from making you live and die in battle, fate is determined by your actions in life, you may not have had a happy time when Hizashi was killed, but that doesn't make you who you are, and from what I heard, he chose to go as Hiashi, he put family above all others, in my eyes, that makes him a true hero.".

Neji is in shock and it quickly turns to fury "Shut up, he would still be alive if Hinata had fought the Kumo ninjas.", he shouted, and Naruto says "She was only 4 years old, how could a mere 4 year old fight against some experienced ninjas?".

"She should have tried something, and I wouldn't have to suffer the burden that he carried." growled Neji, and Naruto sighs "Getting through to you is gonna be harder than I thought.".

And Neji charges at him with every ounce of energy he had in the tank, and Naruto just blocks and reverses every attack Neji has, and said Hyuuga was getting more and more exhausted.

Neji and Naruto break again and they are thirty feet away from eachother and Neji wasn't in good shape as the fatigue was getting to him, and Naruto only has a few bruises on him, and yet he still wasn't worn out.

"I grow tired of these games Neji, why don't we finish this with one last attack." said Naruto with narrowed eyes and Neji says "Agreed.".

Neji gets into a position that is recognized by most of the villagers, especially the Hyuugas, it was the **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**, and Naruto smirks and says "I have a technique that may be a match to your technique, but this is a more powerful and more enhanced version of it, it is known as **Shunk****ō**.".

Naruto holds out his fist away from him and suddenly, his Chakra and Reiatsu starts to strongly radiate from his body as the entire arena felt his power increase several fold, then his jacket explodes off revealing a black muscle shirt which showed off his firm and jacked body making many females blush at him, he had the body mixture of a swimmer, runner and a fighter in one, and he then makes a fist again and this time his Chakra and Reiatsu explodes from his body.

Naruto looked like a superhuman warrior with the Chakra and Reiatsu flowing from his body.

"Took me a whole 6 months to master and fully control, with the thanks of my **Shadow Clones** to quickly master the technique which would normally take years, but with that jutsu, you can speed up the time and learn the technique much faster." said Naruto with a smirk, and he is laughing on the inside at Neji's expression.

Naruto and Neji charges at full speed with the intent to defeat the other, the two techniques collide and a dome of power surround the two combatants, and when the light dies down, everyone was stunned at the scene revealed.

Naruto standing victorious above a defeated Neji and Suzumabachi returns to normal and the Shunkō died down, and he wonders how Naruto was able to overcome the odds against him.

'Father, is this what you were wanting me to know, was I wrong to believe in fate?' thought Neji, and Naruto says "You know, even a caged bird can fly, all you have to do is open the cage and spread your wings." and he puts his sword away, "You were lucky that my Shunkō wasn't at full strength, if it was, then you'd be dead." continued Naruto as this shocked Neji to the core.

Genma arrives with a smirk "He's right you know, now winner of the first round, Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

And the crowd actually cheered for him, they saw what would be a battle that will never be forgotten, as Neji was carried to the Medical Wing.

* * *

(Stands)

"He won, he actually won!" cheered Ino excitedly, surprised and happy that her fellow blond had defeated the Prodigy of Last Year's class.

Sakura was smiling excitedly as well, she wanted her teammate to make it to Chuunin.

"YEAH!, I knew he would win, I just knew it." cheered Kiba, and he bet it all on Naruto for the first match, and he won 50 grand in yeni from the bets.

Tenten was starting to cry tears of joy that Naruto had gotten through to Neji on his Fate Beliefs, and she was hoping to know more about the blond.

Hinata was extremely relieved that Naruto won, and she was also relieved that Neji was spared, in fact she was very happy that Neji has seen the error of his ways of fate.

Hiashi stands up and walks to the Medical Wing and Hanabi asks "Father where are you going and what are you doing?".

"I'm going to talk to Neji, and I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago, tell him the truth." said Hiashi as he regreted not telling Neji the truth and being too harsh to Hinata during her childhood since the death of his wife.

Guy and Lee were shouting about Naruto's flames of youth, much to Tenten's dismay.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

"THAT'S MY BOY!" cheered Kushina happily, and the other Kages were clapping as Naruto was a formidable warrior and a compassionate person.

"The boy has my vote to become Chuunin after the exams." said A, he respected the blond as he displayed great strength in the battle.

"I second that." said Onoki with a nod, he was proud of his future grandson-in-law for his display of skill.

"Here, here!" agreed Mei as she was eyeing Naruto up and down like he was eye candy to her, which he pretty much is at the moment.

"That display of power is without a doubt magnificent." said 'Rasa', in his head 'The Uzumaki boy will be a new body in the distant future.', and Naruto gains a shiver in his spine to keep his guard up.

"I agree, Naruto-kun will make an excellent Chuunin, if not Jonin in the future." said Hiruzen proud of Naruto for making it this far into the exams.

* * *

(Contender's Box)

Naruto was walking up to the Contender's Box, 'Thank you Sakanade-san and Bachi-hime.' he said to his Zanpakuto spirits, and Sakanade says "**Our pleasure Naruto, we are always open to you and will stand by your side no matter what.**" said Sakanade with warmth in his voice.

"**It was nothing Naru-kun, I will always help you when you need me.**" said Suzumebachi with happiness in her voice.

And other shinobi and kunoichi in the exams are looking at Naruto with interest, and Shikamaru groans "Troublesome blonds being unpredictable.".

This made the blonds, including Naruto, glare at him with anger "What was that!" asked Temari dangerously, and Shikamaru gets scared and says "Nothing at all.".

"That's what we thought." said the blonds, and they look to the arena for the next match.

* * *

(Arena)

Genma announces "As I said at the beginning of the Chuunin Exams, Dosu will not be participating in the exams for he was found dead, so Shizuka advances to the next round and will battle against Naruto Uzumaki.", making two certain ninjas look at eachother warmly.

"Now, I would like to call for Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert to come down for the third match of the Chuunin Exams." said Genma, and Gaara does so, but there was no sign of Sasuke.

* * *

(Kage Booth)

Hiruzen and the other Kages were annoyed that the Uchiha was late for the Exams, and they came to an agreement "Anbu, tell Genma that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for not arriving to the Exams on time, I don't care if the civilians won't be pleased, I will not play favorites in the Exams at all." said Hiruzen annoyed.

The Kages nodded in agreement and the Anbu shunshins to Genma to tell him the Kage's decision.

* * *

(Arena)

Genma is told of the decision of the Kages and says "Due to the tardiness of Sasuke Uchiha, the Kages have come to a decision to disqualify Sasuke Uchiha.", this made the civilians boo unhappy to see the Uchiha compete.

"Therefore, the winner by disqualification is Gaara of the Desert." said Genma, and Gaara looked like he didn't care and just went back up to the Contender's Box and Genma says "May Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame come down for the match.".

"I forfit, I'm low on Chakra." Kankuro said suddenly, and Naruto growls "Wimp.".

"Kami I hate this job, winner by forfit, Shino Aburame." said Genma annoyed that Kankuro forfited at the beginning of the match, the people boo at this.

"May Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Desert come down to the arena for the next match." said Genma, and Temari uses her fan to glide down to the arena.

'Why do I always have to fight girls, I should just forfit.' thought Shikamaru, "I would like to..." he tried to say, and then Naruto yells "DAMN IT SHIKAMARU, IF YOU PUSSY OUT OF THIS MATCH I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU IN THE NUTS SO HARD YOU'LL BE PISSING BLOOD FOR A MONTH, I SWEAR TO KAMI I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND, NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN THERE NOW.", and as if he teleported, Shikamaru got to the arena, everyone laughed at this, even the Kages.

Temari looks at Naruto gratefully, and Naruto gives her a wink which makes her blush a little.

* * *

(Fight is from canon)

"Lazy-ass bum." Naruto grumbled, and the next match was Kurotsuchi vs.. Yugito Nii, Naruto was very interested in how the match will go.

And he got his answer in how well Kurotsuchi used her Lava Style Jutsu, and Yugito was using Bijuu Chakra much to his surprise, Kurami told him that she is the Jinchuuriki for Matatabi the Two Tailed Cat.

Yugito put up a good fight, but Kurotsuchi won in the end, and she advanced to the next round.

Then the next match was Samui vs.. Karui, the two friends were at first against the match, and so they decided to give it everything they got, and the one who came out victorious was Karui as she was more stronger than Samui was, for Karui was more of a swordswoman, but she managed to defeat her friend.

* * *

(Naruto vs.. Shizuka)

Next was Naruto vs.. Shizuka, and the two walk down for their match, and Genma asks "Are both contestants ready?".

Both Naruto and Shizuka nod, and Genma says "Hajime!" and he jumps from the arena.

Naruto and Shizuka charge each other and clash with their swords, they were moving at blinding speeds and Shizuka gets some kunai out and calls out "**Nadeshiko-Style: Aerial Dance.**".

And a wave of kunai she had in her hands were launched at Naruto, and Naruto suddenly says "**Scatter, Senbonzakura.**" and the blade splits into a thousand small blades in the shape of flower petals, this surprised Shizuka, she hasn't seen something like this.

Everyone in the stands was in shock at the fact that Naruto's blade turned into something that was like flower petals, and the shikai deflected the jutsu Shizuka sent his way.

"Another sword form, and this one looked more beautiful than the other one." said Shizuka, and Naruto smirks "This form is Senbonzakura, it can turn into a thousand small blades too small for the eye to see and attack how I see fit." he said, and Shizuka thinks 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'.

Shizuka then focuses her Chakra to her hand and calls out "**Nadeshiko-Style: Roaring Gale Chop.**", and from the chakra enhanced hand of Shizuka, she sent a shockwave at Naruto, and as the attack was heading towards him, Naruto chants "**Bakud****ō #81: Dankū.**", and a wall of light appears in between Naruto and Shizuka's attack and the Kido stopped the attack.

Naruto then Shunpos behind Shizuka and he calls out "**Kongōbaku.**" and a spherical red energy blasts at Shizuka and she uses shunshin to dodge.

Shizuka appears above him and calls out "**Nadeshiko-Style: Roaring Hurricane Kick.**", and She tries to deliver a powerful falling kick to Naruto, who dodges the attack and Shizuka's attack hits the ground creating a crater.

He then stabs his Zanpakuto through the air and creates a green circle and yells "**Gaki Rekkō.**", and Naruto fires multiple blasts of green light from the circle's center in a cage-like formation.

Shizuka using her speed dodges all the green beams of light, and jumps into the air and yells "**Spinning-Waltz.**", and she spins around at high-speeds, appearing like a small twister, and while doing so, she launches a large barrage of kunai to Naruto hoping to make him lose his footing in his speed.

Naruto uses shunpo multiple time to avoid the barrage of kunai, and as Shizuka lands on the ground and Naruto appears behind her and yells "**Hyōga Seiran.**" and Naruto fires a massive wave of ice at Shizuka making her surprised at the sudden ice attack.

Shizuka then yells out "**Gale Fan.**", and she produces a powerful stream of wind from her mouth, and it blows away the wave of ice.

Naruto could see that using all the techniques was making Shizuka tired and worn out, and he had one more Kido spell to do the job, and so his hand glows yellow and he creates an upside-down triangle, and he calls out "**Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen.**", and from the corners of the triangle fire three smaller triangles at Shizuka and they pin her to the wall by her arms and waist.

Shizuka found herself trapped on the wall, she struggled to escape, but she was low on chakra and she was losing steam, she was exhausted and with a smile she says "You win Naruto-kun.".

"The Marriage Pact is complete." said Naruto nodding, and she is freed and Genma appears saying "Winner of the match, Naruto Uzumaki.".

The crowd erupted in cheers, they may not be happy about the Uchiha being disqualified, but Naruto was giving them a good show in the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto goes up to the Contestant's Box, and they were more interested in what more tricks the blond had up his sleeve.

The next match was between Gaara and Shino, and Shino still shook up from witnessing Gaara killing three rain genin in the Forest of Death decided to forfit, Naruto didn't blame him because Shino told him about the experience.

Gaara advanced to the next round where he would fight Naruto, the next match was Kurotuchi vs.. Temari, and basically, Temari thanks to her fan was able to overpower Kurotsuchi and she admitted that she was defeated which was uncommon for her to do.

The next match was Naruto vs.. Gaara, and the two are now on the arena floor.

Genma asks "Both contestants ready?", both nod and before he can begin the match, Kakashi and Sasuke appear between Naruto and Gaara.

"Are we late?" asked Kakashi, and Genma says "Very, and for the tardiness of Sasuke Uchiha he was disqualified under orders of the kages.".

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT, I'M AN UCHIHA, AN ELITE!" yelled Sasuke angerly, and Kakashi asks "How did Naruto do?".

"He did very well to make it to the semi-finals." said Genma, and Sasuke glares at Naruto, while Kakashi was proud of his blond student.

"YOU STOLE MY SPOT ON THE EXAMS DOBE!" growled Sasuke, and Naruto says "That's your own fault for not being here on time, so don't blame me for losing your spot, blame your own immaturity for not being able to recognize that your confidence, is nothing but arrogance.".

"And they may have been unhappy that you were disqualified, but Naruto here has kept them entertained with the matches he had, and he starting to win half of the Konoha civilians for his compassion of sparing people." said Genma with a smirk, Kakashi is happy that Naruto was starting to get the acknowledgement of half of the Konoha civlians for his good deeds.

"I will have your spot even if I have to kill you dobe." growled Sasuke as he charged Naruto and yells "**Leaf Hurricane.**", and he does a spinning kick to Naruto that he saw Rock Lee do with Gaara.

Naruto raises his left hand and chants "**Bakudō #8****:**** Seki****.**" and Naruto generates an orb of light blue energy at the back of his left hand, and as Sasuke kicks it, he is repeled and pushed backwards away from Naruto.

Sasuke attempts to charge again, but is knocked out by Kakashi, "I apologize for my student's insubordination, I'll take him off the arena now." he said and he shunshins with Sasuke away from the arena.

"Now are you both ready?" asked Genma, and both nod, "Hajime!" said Genma and he jumps away from the arena.

Naruto and Gaara stare eachother down, and Naruto chants "**Rage through the Seas and the Heavens, Nejibana.**", and Naruto twirls his sword and it transforms into what looks like a cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari (a Japanese spear), and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance, it also has a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red, similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari, the end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape, water flows freely from both the trident and the end.

Everyone was captivated by the weapon's beauty as it becomes form, Naruto holds Nejibana in a stance to strike at Gaara, and he charges at Gaara who blocks with his sand, Naruto smirks as Gaara releases more and more of his sand, his was going to be able to outsmart the Sand User with a plan of his.

Naruto releases more water into the ground where Gaara's sand is, and as this happens, Naruto throws a punch at him and as he suspected, Gaara's sand tries to protect him, but Naruto punches right through it and actually nailed Gaara on the head.

Everyone was in shock, Naruto had managed to land a blow on Gaara, and said boy is thinking how Naruto managed to strike him even with the sand protecting him.

Naruto jumps away and he says "Everyone knows that sand gets heavier with it's wet.", and everyone looked surprised at this.

Naruto and Gaara then clash, it was weapon vs.. sand, and Naruto got through and managed to cut Gaara, said boy feels something flowing in him and he touches the spot and looks at it, and to his surprise and horror, it was blood.

He begins to yell that his blood was showing and start to go crazy, then Naruto shunpos behind him and knock him out with an elbow to the back of his neck.

'Alright, ready to cleanse his Bijuu Muramasa?' thought Naruto, and the spirit says "**I am more than ready for this Naruto, my power should be enough to overpower the darkness inside of Shukaku.**" said Muramasa, and Naruto places his hand on Gaara's head, and Muramasa pulls his mind into Gaara's own mind.

* * *

(Gaara's Subconcious)

Naruto and Muramasa are inside Gaara's mind, and they see Shukaku looking like he was struggling to regain control of itself, and in the center of it's forehead, there was a person.

It looked like a monk, and he looked like he wasn't going to leave his spot and wasn't going down without a fight and he didn't look sane.

"**Who are you that enters this place?**" asked the crazed man, and Muramasa says "**I am the one who will purify this tortured beast, and how I will do so is by eliminating you.**", and he holds his hand out and to the surprise of the psychotic monk, he is pulled out from Shukaku's head and he lands in front of Muramasa.

"**How is this even possible?**" the crazied monk asks in fear, and Muramasa says "**You are a spirit, and you should have passed on to the next life, so you are rather an easy soul to banish.**" and summoning his sword, Muramasa strikes the crazied monk down, and Shukaku looks more calm.

"**I thank you for freeing me Shinigami's Chosen One, and you too Muramasa, that soul has been causing me problems for decades.**" said Shukaku panting from fatigue, and Naruto says "You're welcome Shukaku, for I believe in unity and compassion to bring peace to the world.".

"**You should rest now Shukaku, you and your host have been denied it for far too long.**" said Muramasa, and they leave Gaara's subconious.

* * *

(Real World)

Naruto opens his eyes and says "That should do it, he shouldn't have any problems anymore.".

Gaara opens his eyes and he asks "What happened?", and Naruto says "Your Bijuu has been purified, the monk has been causing you and Shukaku problems ever since you were younger.".

Gaara says "I thank you Naruto Uzumaki, and I shall forfit.", and Genma says "Winner by forfit, Naruto Uzumaki.".

Everyone cheers even though it was a quick battle, and Gaara is taken to the Medical Wing of the statium.

Naruto walks back to the Contender's Box and tells Temari and Kankuro that the Bijuu inside Gaara won't be a problem anymore and that he was only crazy because of the spirit of a crazy monk, and they were very happy that Gaara won't be crazy anymore.

* * *

(Kage's Box)

The kages were clapping for Naruto's victory and 'Rasa' is seething, and he thinks 'Damn it, the Uzumaki brat ruined the invasion of Konoha, oh well, I'll wait for the end of the final round.'.

* * *

(Contender's Box)

The second semi-final match was Temari vs.. Karui, and thanks to her fan and long range wind style Jutsu, Temari was able to win against Karui.

And now was the final match, Naruto vs.. Temari, and they are on the arena for their match.

* * *

(Arena)

Genma looks at Naruto and then Temari and asks "Both contestants ready?" and both nod.

"Hajime." said Genma and jumps from the arena floor.

Naruto and Temari charge each other and clash with their weapons, Temari's fan vs.. Naruto's Zanpakuto, and then Naruto chants "**Raise your Head, Wabisuke.**" and the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, the blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square, reminiscent of a hook and has its cutting edge on the inside of the angles.

Temari is confused and says "That sword form is very wierd, what good can that do?", and Naruto says "That may be, but it's power is frightning.".

They clash again, and Naruto actually struck her fan 4 times and they break the clash and Temari says "You're just about out of options, you should give up.", and then suddenly, her fan goes down pulling her down with it making it look like she was kneeling.

"What the hell, my fan, it feels so heavy." gasped Temari in shock, and Naruto explains "What you felt was the power of Wabisuke, it doubles the weight of any weapon it strikes, a second strike doubles the weight again and the third will double it once again, and I hit your fan four times, which means Wabisuke has doubled its weight 4 times.", this shocked Temari and everyone else, the power to double the weight of weapons was indeed frightning like Naruto said about the power.

Temari was now thinking of ways to try and get the upper hand without her fan, and she then decided to use a Jutsu and does some handsigns "**Wind Style: Air Current Dance.**" she yells and a wind current bursts from her palms and she uses it to create a dust storm.

Naruto eyes left and right and then he hears "**Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade.**", and several blades of wind come charging at him and he uses shunpo to dodge them all.

"Switching from your fan to ninjutsu, smart, but not smart enough." said Naruto with a smirk.

He then makes his sword levitate in front of him and lightly taps it, and then it spins like a fan, and then grabs the hilt and yells "**Hadō #58****:**** Tenran****.**", and Naruto creates a tornado-like blast and blows away the dust cloud.

Naruto then sees Temari who finally picked up her fan and she yells "**Ninja Art: Sandstorm Jutsu.**" and she generates a gust of wind at Naruto and he yells "**Bakudō #81: Dankū.**" and Naruto generates a barrier of light and blocks the gust of wind.

Naruto then points at Temari and chants "**Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō.**" and he generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Temari's midsection, she tried to escape, but she couldn't.

"Don't bother, when caught by this Kido spell, there is no escape." said Naruto, and Temari slumps in defeat and she forfits as she was unable to fight anymore.

"Winner of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto Uzumaki." said Gemna as Temari was freed by the Kido spell, and the crowd cheers for the match as it made them thrilled of watching.

Naruto was about to walk to the Contestant Box, when suddenly there was an explosion at the Kage Box, and the crowd begins to scream and then feathers begin to fall from the sky.

'Genjutsu.' thought the Jonin and Naruto, and they quickly dispell it.

And from the Kage Box appeared Orochimaru with the kages as hostages, and they shunshin to the Kage Box, of in Naruto's case, Shunpo.

Orochimaru smirks and says "Never thought I'd face the kages in battle, for I was expecting to take Sarutobi-sensei as a hostage for the invasion, but the Uzumaki boy ruined my plan for the invasion with Gaara, so I had to wait for the end of the Exams to unleash the invasion.".

The kages and the Anbu narrow their eyes into glares at the Snake Sannin, and said man says "Well then, it would just prove my strength against all of you.".

"And now right here, right now you're all going to die." said Orochimaru with a wicked grin as he licks his kunai.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Man that took longer than I thought,

But I managed to complete the chapter, this is more than likely one of the longest chapters I have ever worked on, now I hope you guys enjoy,

The Invasion of Konoha has begun, will the village survive the invasion, or will they fall for Orochimaru's ambition,

This is the one chapter that Naruto has revealed more than one Zanpakuto, Sakanade, Suzumebachi, Kyōka Suigetsu, Ashisogi Jizo, Senbonzakura, Nejibana, Wabisuke and Muramasa, Naruto also revealed his Kido as well,

I actually felt bad for Muramasa, he wanted to be reunited with his master Kouga Kuchiki, and he got betrayal and abandonment in return, I know he made the Zanpakuto rebel against their masters, but it was because he wanted to keep the Shinigami busy as he searched for where his master was sealed, and yes, I saw the Zanpakuto Arc of the Bleach Anime, so in this story, I'm hoping to grant Naruto the ability to use any Zanpakuto that is canon, even Muramasa,

I had a thought about Neji's Rotation, I thought if he could blow away Naruto's Shadow Clones, maybe he could do the same with Sakanade's Pleasent Aroma Mist, now I know this is something that some people would disagree with me on this, but this is actually an idea and thought I came up with,

I think it was a smart idea to have Naruto use Muramasa to enter Gaara's mind to get rid of the crazy and evil monk that was corrupting Shukaku,

Now I know that some parts are a little rushed, but I was just too lazy to go into details with the other battles,

Naruto using Shunko against Neji's Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, I thought it would be a great taijutsu showdown for the two to meet,

Now I have an idea on how Naruto's Inner Hollow was born, but I'll reveal it in another chapter,

Stay tuned for 'Chapter 3: Invasion and Search for the Godaime'

Peace!


	3. AN SN

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking, and I unfortunately have this Author's Note, now let's have a closer look,

I am in awe at the reviews, and I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so far,

I got one for wanting to adding Ino and Sakura to the harem, now I'm not against it, Ino and Sakura have probably been paired with Naruto almost as much as Hinata, again I'm not against it, but there are some viewers that will be, so I'll let you guys decide, would you like Sakura and Ino to join the harem, you decide,

People want Samui to join, so I'll add her, but adding Karui to the harem, that one stumped me, I'll let you guys decide if she should join or not,

I understand that Yugito Nii would have won against Kurotsuchi due to Yugito being a Jinchuuriki, and the fact that Kurotsuchi would win against Temari, well I have other plans for them,

I also understand that some of the fights didn't meet your expectations a little, but I'll see what I can dish out to make them better,

Now for the Jinchuuriki before Gaara, in canon it was Bunbuku, but I went with an OC Monk, I looked up Bunbuku and he was said to be a kind hearted man, so like I said before, I went with an OC Monk,

So many said that Muramasa was a great idea for one of the Zanpakuto for Naruto, I'm pleased at this, so I'll have him around for the story,

As for adding Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru, they're already in the harem, and they'll appear in the future, I'll make sure of it,

Adding Karin and Tayuya to the harem?, well I'm actually aiming for a sibling bond instead of a romantic bond,

One review disgusted me, all of the cursing and offensive phrases make me sick, I know people have their likes, dislikes and their own opinions, but what I saw was completely inappropriate and unacceptable, so I had it reported,

Another review was just down-right cruel, I can deal with insults, but when you threaten death on another person's family, that's when it gets very personal, I'm tired of these threats from people like this, "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH MY STORIES, I'M SORRY THAT THEY DON'T HAVE GREAT GRAMMER BUT I GET A LITTLE BETTER EVERY MOMENT THAT I CREATE A CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING MY STORIES, THEN DON'T READ THEM AT ALL!", I also had that review reported,

Now I understand that not everyone enjoys reading my stories, like I said, I can deal with the insults, but threatening death upon anyone else's family is not cool, it is cold, heartless, cruel and it is very immature, if anyone does that, then they are lower than trash, doing this all because of hating something that they think isn't cool just to make themselves look or feel better, it just makes things worse for themselves and it makes you look like a terrible person,

From my point of view, anyone that does something that cruel over petty hatred for something that is obviously normal for anime fans, is no man at all, getting winded up that much over something that is not a big deal is like that of a child,

I have made it perfectly clear that Hinata is not in the harem and she never will in this story,

Now I apologize for offending anyone on the Fanfiction,Net website, but I was just wanting to prove a point,

Now if people are gonna treat me like this so much, then I'll stop posting chapters for a long while if that will satisfy their cruelty and their immaturity,

Again, I deeply and sincerely apologize for offending anyone.

Now I hope to get Chapter 3 posted when I get done with it.

Now enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful and bright future,

To everyone that has supported me and has been by my side since day 1, thank you so much for appreciating my not perfect creativity, you guys have been so wonderful and great,

I'll be on a very long break, but don't think this will be the last time I will do anymore chapters for my stories, because I'll be back and I'll do and I see if I can, no, will be a better author for this website,

Peace!, and Thank you everyone for everything and for giving me a wonderful experience to be able to create stories with you.


End file.
